Boys Night
by racquelli motzerelli
Summary: The wives are busy, so the double date ended up becoming a Boys Night for Kyoya and Tamaki. Hilarity ensues. KxR TxH Pls read & review! Part of "The World is Waiting" Universe but can be read alone!


I just came back from Japan. Did not sleep for 3 days cause I traveled around as much as I could. Now I'm in the plane and I can't sleep. This is what happens! xD

 **Disclaimer:** Still not mine!

As usual, I'm rusty. I'm also pretty sure nobody else reads or writes OHSHC KxR fics anymore. Everybody grew up or what?

NOTE: This is in my "The World Is Waiting" series but can be read by itself. If you have time, please check that one shot out.

Enjoy!

* * *

"That sounds like a great idea. Once again, thanks everybody. See you all next week. Goodbye."

Renge closed her iPad and finished her third conference meeting of the night. She looked at the clock on her desk.

11:00 PM. She looked around her office floor and noticed that her assistant's desk by the elevator was empty. She briefly recalled Kana knocking on her door and announcing that she was leaving at 7PM and Renge waving her off while deep in conversation with her associates on her second conference call.

Renge sighed. She and Kyoya originally had a double date planned with Tamaki and Haruhi tonight. They were supposed to try to convince the "sour spouses" - Tamaki's nickname for their respective significant others - to relax and have a karaoke night. Sadly something came up with work and she ended up taking a rain check. Haruhi also had a break in her recent case which needed to be handled immediately, thus, the double date became a "Boys' Night" instead - much to Kyoya's dismay.

"I wonder what they're doing now?" Renge asked out loud as she began to pack her things.

Renge had been very busy these past few weeks with the deadline of some projects. Her husband had understood - of course, he was also the heir of a major fortune 500 company and had a schedule as hectic as hers - but understanding didn't exactly mean accepting, in Kyoya's case.

-Flashback-

" _But I wanted you to relax. All this stress is not good for you," she remembered Kyoya saying over the phone when she called him to take a rain check on their double date. She could imaging Kyoya pouting in private (her hubby would never outwardly show anything other than his patented "Dark Prince" counterpart in public)._

" _I know, anata, and I was really looking forward to having a romantic evening with you and having fun with Tamaki and Haruhi," Renge replied with a smile. While she loved her husband with all her heart, she did admit to spoiling him. She was pretty sure this was as close to whining Kyoya was ever going to get. "Remember when you had to take a rain check on our dinner when you were finishing your project with the District Hospital launch?"_

" _Yes, and as I recall you brought dinner to my office and we both had a wonderful time with dessert," Kyoya's voice sounded smug. Renge giggled in response when she thought back to last month's office dinner fiasco; she had not intended to stay longer than an hour or two for dinner so she wouldn't distract her husband but she brought ice cream as dessert and Kyoya could never resist her when she was eating ice cream "so sexily". The dinner ended up being very intimate and Renge ended up napping on Kyoya's couch - tired from all their shenanigans - while Kyoya conducted his last conference call._

" _I can't very well bring dinner to your office with Tamaki along. He'll likely embarrass all of us with his theatrics. And we still won't get to be alone," Her husband grumbled. Renge laughed out loud this time._

" _You are acting like I don't give you enough attention at home!" With how indulgent she was, Kyoya never lacked in any sort of love or affection - even back in their dating days._

" _There is no such thing as 'enough'," Kyoya replied softly. It was a testament to how far they've come as a couple since high school; Kyoya was always stoic and aloof while Renge was too outgoing and open. It had been a struggle when they initially started dating, with Renge sometimes overwhelming Kyoya with her actions. She was verbally and physically affectionate with Kyoya, while Kyoya was rather awkward seeing as he grew up in a strict, competitive and militaristic household. Now he soaked up_ _all Renge had to offer, like a sponge._

" _How about you enjoy your Boys' Night with Tamaki, and I'll make it up to you, okay? I love you anata," Renge crooned. In her mind she was snickering. She really did spoil her man._

 _Kyoya grudgingly agreed and they ended the call._

-End of Flashback-

Now packed up and ready to go, Renge checked her phone for any messages and was shocked to see a few from Tamaki and from her husband.

 **Message 1 Received 9:00 PM Jan 3, 2019**

 **From: Tamaki Suoh**

 _Renge-kun ~~~ Guess who I convinced to have Karaoke with me?_

 _*see image attached*_

The image was a selfie of Tamaki, grinning like a loon and Kyoya glaring at the camera. Clearly her husband had not been totally willing to have karaoke.

Renge smiled and checked on the other messages.

 **Message 2 Received 9:01 PM Jan 3, 2019**

 **From: Hubby 3**

 _I've told Tamaki repeatedly not to disturb you with his messages. I'll be babysitting him until you or Haruhi finish work. I'll pick you up when you're finished, please call or text me when you are._

 **Message 3 Received 9:05 PM Jan 3, 2019**

 **From: Tamaki Suoh**

 _Hello, wives! This is a husband check in! As you can see, we are enjoying ourselves immensely! Enjoy your work! Your amazing husbands will be here singing ballads in your honor! I dared Kyoya to drink a bottle of beer for every song i get 90 points and up!_

 _Also Haruhi-chan, what time can I come home so I won't disturb you? :) :) :) I love you! I mean Haruhi! Renge, Kyoya says I love you!_

 _*see image attached*_

The image was yet another selfie, this time with Tamaki holding a microphone and Kyoya drinking beer in the background.

The next few messages were "husband check ins" from Tamaki, mostly selfies and a few videos of himself going hardcore on the karaoke machine.

 **Message 7 Received 10:30 PM Jan 3, 2019**

 **From: Hubby 3**

 _Wru? missyou_

 _Tamaki singing gvng me headache_

Renge's brows lifted with this text. Kyoya was seldomly affectionate via text nor did he type in shortcut. He must've been a bit tipsy by then. How strange, Kyoya rarely drank heavily - and he usually handled alcohol very well.

"How many beers has Tamaki been feeding my husband?" Renge wondered out loud. She was already near the elevators by then. Maybe she'd have to pick him up instead?

 **Message 8 Received 10:40 PM Jan 3, 2019**

 **From: Tamaki Suoh**

 _Husband checkin~ Im sorry haruhi bt i thnk ive drank a bittt can u pick me up later? plz_

 **Message 9 Received 10:42 PM Jan 3, 2019**

 **From: Tamaki Suoh**

 _oops forgot kyoyas check in!_

 _*see video attached*_

"What the!" Renge exclaimed. The video Tamaki sent was of her perfectly stoic, always very well groomed husband with his jacket off, his first few buttons unbuttoned and shirt untucked...standing in the middle of the room singing "Mr. Brightside" with full conviction. The table was filled with empty glasses of beer and vodka.

"Tamaki! What have you done?" Renge was full on laughing by this time. Luckily she was the only one left in the building and nobody could see her or hear her husband's singing. In all fairness, Kyoya had a decent voice, but he rarely sang. Renge and Tamaki were always the ones who loved karaoke and tried to convince Haruhi and Kyoya to sing but they never did (Hence the nickname "sour spouses").

 **Message 10 Received 10:57 PM Jan 3, 2019**

 **From: Haruhi Suoh**

 _Good evening Renge! Has Tamaki been flooding your phone with messages? I'm sorry about that. It seems "Boys' Night" went a little too far. Tamaki called me saying he wanted me to pick him up and Kyoya was in no condition to drive as well. I brought Kyoya to our house because I can't drive with Tamaki being drunk and clinging on to me. Would you like me to call your driver for him? Apparently Kyoya called your driver to be on standby for you when he started drinking, he should be in your office parking lot._

Indeed their driver was already waiting when she reached the parking lot. Renge hurriedly typed her reply as she got in her car.

 **Compose New Message**

 **To: Haruhi Suoh**

 _Hello Haruhi-kun! Sorry for only replying now! I just finished my last meeting and I'm on my way to pick Kyo-kun up now! I'm sorry for troubling you! Be there in 15 minutes._

"Good evening Ojou-sama!" Their driver greeted her upon her entrance.

"Hello, Kennichi! What time did Kyoya call you to wait for me?"

"Around 10:30 Ma'am. Kyoya-sama sounded a bit sleepy on the phone. Shall we pick him up as well?"

"Yes please, he's waiting at the Suoh residence."

"Right away, Ojou-sama!"

 **New Message Received 11:10 PM Jan 3, 2019**

 **From: Haruhi Suoh**

 _No worries! See you soon._

Renge arrived at the Suoh Mansion promptly and was escorted inside by one of the giggling maids. By this time they were used to Tamaki's shenanigans.

"Renge-kun!" Tamaki shouted as soon as she entered. He was standing by the TV still pretending to sing karaoke. "Come join me! Let's sing for our loves!"

"Okay, I think you've had enough singing for tonight!" Haruhi exclaimed as she tried to get her husband to sit down.

"Renge," was all Kyoya said as he lounged on the couch. Deceptively looking sleepy, Renge knew her husband was drunk. It was confirmed when he lifted both of his arms and imperiously commanded "Come here."

"Did you have fun tonight with your best friend?" Renge asked as she walked towards her husband. The moment she was within his reach, Kyoya snatched her arms and pulled her down on top of him. He proceeded to hug her senseless. In the background Tamaki was singing a song he just about being the bestest best friend in the world.

"You're late," Kyoya's words were muffled as he rubbed his face on her neck and started giving her small, discreet kisses.

"I know, I'm sorry," Renge replied as she leaned back and brushed Kyoya's hair away from his face. His eyes were bloodshot and half opened. She gave him a small peck on the lips and slightly grimaced at the slight taste of vodka. Her husband was very, very drunk.

"You should have gone with us, would've had so much fun," Kyoya mumbled as he began to kiss any part of Renge he could reach. Tamaki could be heard giggling at Kyoya's actions while cuddling up to his own wife. Renge and Haruhi shared indulgent smiles with a slight raise of eyebrows; two wives communicating in silent wife talk.

"I'm sure I wouldn't have had as much fun as you did, seeing as I can't drink anymore," Renge sat up and cradled her small baby bump as if trying to remind her husband. Tamaki and Haruhi both gasped (followed by Tamaki dramatically fainting).

"Oh, right. I gave you a baby," Kyoya said sitting up as well. He offhandedly announced over his shoulder to their friends. "By the way I got Renge pregnant."

"And you just tell us NOW!?" Haruhi exclaimed, trying to lift Tamaki's body off the floor. He was too heavy so she ended up pouring water over her husband's face. Tamaki woke up spluttering water.

"WE'RE PREGNANT, KYOYA!" He shouted.

"Not you! Renge is," Kyoya sent a smug smile to his best friend and cupped his wife's bump possessively. Renge just laughed and continued to brush his hair back as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"I'm actually close to four months along! Remember that dinner we had with the host club last week that you had to cancel on? We announced it to them then and asked them to keep it a secret from you two," Renge told Haruhi while Tamaki was having a mini panic attack. "That's why we scheduled for a double date today, to tell you guys. I was hoping Kyoya would tell Tamaki tonight but it seems in the midst of all the songs and alcohol, he forgot to."

"Congratulations!" Haruhi stood up to give Renge an awkward hug since Kyoya wouldn't let go of his wife. She had to bend down to squeeze Renge's shoulders, and was pushed away by Kyoya. He was very possessive when drunk, it seemed.

"I guess now is a good time to announce as well," Haruhi stood in the middle of the living room and nervously brushed her hands over her stomach. "I'm expecting too."

"WHAT!?" Tamaki stood up, tried to run over to Haruhi, tripped over the table leg and crashed on the floor. And fainted again.

"I just found out yesterday! Still quite early on, i think. Just a month or so." Haruhi said as she poured water over her husband's face, again.

"KYOYA, I'M PREGNANT!" Tamaki shouted as soon as he woke up again. Waterworks from the dramatic man promptly followed. Haruhi shook her head as she hugged her husband.

"Oh! Congratulations Haruhi-kun!" Renge tried to stand up to hug her friend but Kyoya was steadily holding on to her. Renge ended up just holding out her arm to clasp hands with Haruhi - who was also wrapped up in her own husband's arms.

With one husband whispering dirty things to his wife's ear and another sobbing out loud how much he loved his wife, both Renge and Haruhi looked at each other.

They shared another smile, a shrug and a raise of eyebrows. Silent wife communication.

"It was a good Boys' Night, wasn't it?"

—

* * *

While in Japan I talked about anime with my much younger brother...and felt sad. This generation does not understand the beauty of the classics Samurai X, Flame of Recca, InuYasha, Gundam Wing, OHSHC etc.

The only thing i understood from what he talked about was Naruto (and even that series is 12 or so years old).

Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! If anybody is still alive in this fandom, give me a review / shout out!

-rm


End file.
